Warrior
by Odok
Summary: The tale of a young orc named Odok. Join him and his band of friends on an adventure of discovery, purpose, and the darkest paths some may travel. Read of his journeys through Durotar and beyond as part of this expansive, ongoing story.
1. Chapter 1

The heat is deadly. It shimmers from the ground. Few are foolish enough to stir on the floor. This is why I fly. The wind sings as I stretch my wings. It carries me from the baked red clay. I see the great sea before me. It laps at the thirsty shore. I turn to the canyons. Here it is full of rocks. Here is where the prey scurries and hides. I see night rising from below. The air turns foul. That prey is already dead. I turn again. I see the river and the grasslands beyond. There are thorns now – places where I can not fly. I smell smoke. The green ones are below. There is a glimmer in the heat. I dive. I scream. The heat is deadly. This land is death. My talons sink into flesh. I will live.

A seasoned orc leaned against the stone wall of a burrow: a squat, round building partially dug into the earth. The orc had long, flat black hair that folded into braids draped across his shoulders and chest. His face was thick yet gaunt and two pale yellow tusks jutted up from his stony jaw. He wore a wild, unkempt beard that began at the chin and rose up to meet each ear, both of which were flat against the skull and slightly pointed at the top. His leathery skin was a sign of many years under sun and sweat. A long scar across his right cheek hinted at a dangerous past. The orc's frame was massive and stood clear over the top of all but the tallest humans, taller still if not for his slumped posture. The broad shoulders and chest sat upon two buckled legs and were adorned by thick, muscular arms. All but the arms and head were covered in thick metal plates adorned with spikes and padded with fur and leather. One arm had its calloused hand closed around a crude axe, its raw wooden handle fixed to a dull metal blade with cracked leather straps. Its chipped yet sharp edge reflected the primitive and savage traits of his race. This being was the very definition of orc.

"This land is harsh," the orc said in a deep gravelly voice. His fierce red eyes were fixed on the horizon where a hawk attacked a hare. "The predator can never find food, and the food will always fear the predator. Both can die without ever knowing peace. Strength against strength, fighting in an unending cycle."

"Then why can't our mighty people fetch their own water?" came a deep but smoother voice.

The older orc turned to find another male of his kind, though this one was almost a head shorter and had taut skin that spoke of youth. The grime of the day's work did little to hide the bright emerald skin typical of the orc race. The younger's face sneered and was twisted into a visage of contempt. His upper body was bare and wore nothing beyond rough cloth pants and a pair of worn sandals. By his feet were two large buckets of water chained to a long wooden post which now unceremoniously lay in the dirt behind the orc. The older stepped forward and noticed two dark blotches in the brown-red earth were the water had spilled over. His brow furrowed.

"Because, little Odok," the older calmly spoke as he strode to the other. "The rest of us have far better use of our skills elsewhere."

"I'd be better off posted with the guard than doing your filthy chores- gah!" Odok yelped as the older orc delivered a smart blow to the side of his head. He snarled as the older stared down at him.

"And I'm sure a mighty orc like yourself can fetch another two buckets," the other chided with a smirk. "This time without spilling a drop." Odok fumed.

"To hell with your damn water, Karjak!" Odok barked. "I didn't follow the Warchief here to play nurse to children and dogs! I want to fight back at our enemies! I want to make new homes for our people!" He bolted upright and started towards Karjak before he felt the cold edge of an exe against his chest. He clenched his fists and prepared for a fight. Karjak simply hoisted the water onto his shoulder with his free hand.

"You will do as you are told, whelp," Odok was shoved back and the axe returned to its sheath. "Enough pups have painted a quillboar's spear instead of being useful! And this time you can take the water straight to the pig farm!" With that the old orc turned to the nearby stables where several wolves panted before the midday heat and empty troughs. Odok swore and grabbed another yolk from inside the burrow. Karjak turned and sighed as he watched the young orc stomp out of the southern entrance.

The pigs squealed as the water was emptied into their pen. The beasts attacked the troughs and it wasn't long before one spilled over entirely. The wriggling mass broke into chaos. A few greedily lapped at the water in the standing trough. Others rolled in the fresh mud to cool themselves. A few, those last to the event, looked up at Odok and snorted expectedly. The orc couldn't help but smile. Simple joys for simple beasts. He hefted the second bucket and was about to spill it over the fence when he felt a warm but firm hand on his shoulder.

"That one is mine," cooed a light but slightly hoarse voice. Odok shifted a sideways glance and spotted three thick, blue fingers resting on his skin. He gave a heavy sigh but did not pull back his arms.

"By the spirits if I walked all this way to deliver your bath water…" Odok trailed off as he heard fits of stifled laughter from behind. He forced back a smile as two long arms draped around his neck and chest, giving a half hug. A face leaned in close to his.

"Oh a bath… that would be fantastic," the other said in a mocking tone. "You could use one too. Maybe then people could stand your company." One arm reached out and grabbed the bucket's handle.

"Between you and Karjak I'm set with company," With that he released and let the wooden pale swing out of his sight.

Odok turned and eyed the woman standing before him. She was a jungle troll: a primitive and tribal race known for their shadowy rituals and ancient mysticism. She was tall, taller than most orcs, and had long, lanky arms and legs. Her head was drawn towards the back and flanked by two long pointed ears that extended laterally past her skull. Like all trolls she had two tusks, but hers were vertical and barely reached her nose in height. The light blue hue of her skin matched her bright sapphire hair which grew long down her back and across her shoulders. She wore several ornaments that included several ear piercings and a long, thin tube that held her hair in a crude pony tail. Clothing consisted of little more than a form-fitting leather vest and pants, the latter of which ended in two large swollen feel. Both were completely bare and tapered into two swollen, stubby toes. She was grinning.

"That old fool had me fetching water for Razor Hill today," Odok grunted. "Then I had to bring water here to the pig farms! That's nearly twice the distance! Next he'll have me running supplies to the Valley of Trials! To mock me as I see the others train for battle."

"You could just ignore your duties," the troll chided. "Run off and live in the wilds." Odok ignored the bait.

"I don't see why Mother sent me to him, Jenju," Odok sighed as he leaned against a fence post. "While you are sent off to train with the shaman."

"She likes me more. Kindred spirits."

"Ancestors save me. My adopted sister is loved more than a mother's own blood" Odok playfully whined. Jenju shook her head.

"Mother and Karjak are old friends. It is no coincidence you brought me this water. Water that needs to finish its journey." Jejnu turned and spoke over her shoulder. "Are you coming to the ceremony or not?"

Odok was now fully alert. "Ceremony? What-?" But Jenju was already walking away. The orc quickly ran to catch up.

"Our peoples have spread far. Water is becoming more difficult to find," said Jenju, her playful demeanor replaced by a serious tone. "The shaman are going to ask the water spirit to bless an old dry oasis nearby. It will bring life to all the nearby farms."

"And this?" Odok asked as he gestured to the water the other was carrying.

"Our payment. Water wants to flow again but can not come on its own. We must first bring it here. That is the deal." She turned to the other, expecting a confused look. "Are you smiling?"

"Yes," he said. "I am."

It was another hour before the two reached their destination. The eastern coast could be seen in the distance; its golden sand hugging the red earth like a gilded edge. Sheer rocky walls veered in from the west and pressed in against a large bank of sandstone. The pair walked through a narrow opening in the south and saw that both walls opened into a large circular clearing. The two barriers briefly met again before parting ways and tapering off out of sight. The entire space felt closed and secure yet not unwelcoming. It was as if two great earthen arms were cradling the old oasis. The tall walls cast most of the clearing into a cool shade while a gentle wind whistled through the rocks. Odok took a deep breath and caught the faint salty scent of the sea carried in by the breeze.

"At midday the sun shines down on the exact center of the oasis," mused Jenju who had also paused to admire the scene. "It bathes the entire place in a dreamy heat."

"It is a perfect blend of the elements," remarked Odok. Jenju approved with a nod. Odok walked forward and noticed the cracked clay packed into several craters in the ground. "Or it will be once the water returns."

Just then an elderly orc male walked into the clearing from the north. He was flanked by a troll whose stooped and lanky posture gave an odd simian impression. His tusks, unlike Jenju, were long and thrust out in front of his head for several inches. As the two entered a towering figure strode into view. Odok was momentarily awed by the great being. It was a tauren, a massive creature resembling a bull whose people had allied with the orcs. This one was a male and his two cloven feet supported a broad, towering frame that put even an orc to shame. The being would be intimidating were it not for his slumped head, bent at a large hump at the back of the neck, which gave off a humble and docile appearance. His hair came down in a shaggy main and braided in several areas. The tauren's head was adorned by two great bull horns and the jaw stretched out into a muzzle, the end of which was pierced through the nose by a thick ceremonial ring. His face was obscured by a white cowl fashioned in the visage of a wolf, and Odok noticed similar cowls on the orc and troll. All three wore decorated yet simplistic leather vests and kilts and were lined about the waste with carved wooden figurines. Behind them filed in a dozen more shaman, all of various sex and race, which wore similar garments but bare heads. As more bodies began to press into the enclosed space Odok shifted nervously and shot a worried look at Jenju. The young troll was frozen in a polite bow with her attention focused on the elderly orc that now approached her.

"Be at ease, dear Jenju," the orc said in a calming voice. She complied and stood up, visibly relaxed. "How fares your mother?"

"She sends her best wishes, Elder," Jenju said with a formal tone. "Though she has been busy assisting the other shaman. Her voice is tired when she speaks. I fear her age is taking its toll."

"I'm sure she has a fire within her yet," the other replied with a warm chuckle. He looked down at her hands. "Is that the water for the ceremony?"

"It is, Elder," she said as she held out the container. Instead the male troll silently reached out and gingerly brought the offering to the center of the clearing. A quick smile kept her superior's attention. "But you have this one to thank for its delivery."

Jenju gestured to the orc standing beside her, whose tattered clothes and unwashed form looked notably out of place against the ornate mass now pressed around him. Odok watched with rapt attention as the others busied with various preparations. Suddenly he noticed the previously ignored conversation had focused on him. With a puffed chest and a locked jaw the warrior met the elder shaman's quizzical look with his own stony gaze. A few seconds of silence passed before the elder gave a knowing grin. Odok felt an eye twitch.

"That old cur," the elder spoke with a hint of nostalgia. "He said he wanted a quieter life. I did not think he would ever find one. You wear his image well."

"His image? I don't-" Odok stammered. The shaman rummaged through a pouch near his hip. He produced a poultice and placed it in Odok's hand. The rough bundled cloth gave off a rich earthen smell. Odok immediately felt his mind relax and the stiff muscles in his hand became refreshed and renewed. The old orc leaned in closer.

"You'll need this," he said in a quiet voice. "If your master is still the solider I remember. You have a great destiny before you." Odok started but was cut off as the male troll returned. The latter addressed his leader.

"Da preparations be complete," the troll drawled in a thick accent. "You all best be takin' ya places, mon."

Without another word the shaman all fell into formation around the oasis. Odok carefully shuffled aside as the various peoples brushed past him. He found a small cluster of rocks near the eastern wall and climbed up to get a better view. There was a large circle formed about the clearing as each of those assembled joined the ceremony. Many produced one of their small wooden carvings and let it drop to the floor. They all landed upright and emitted a faint blue glow. Some, Jenju among them, simply stood with bowed heads. The three head shaman stood in a triangle at the center with their right hands raised in the air. Odok's hair stood on end and he noticed a dark cloud spreading across the sky. The three elder shaman spoke in turn.

"Honored Wind, we ask that you bring the storm to carry the rain!" cried the orc. A fierce wind buffeted the assembly. Odok covered his eyes as the loose soil kicked up into the air. The gust quickly calmed but not before the sky rumbled and turned dark as night.

"Honored Earth, we ask that you harden your skin and hold the rain!" said the tauren in a great booming voice. The ground shuddered and Odok nearly lost his footing. He braced himself until the quake passed and noticed the stoic crowd stood undisturbed. Their eyes were now glowing.

"Honored Fire, we ask dat you take mercy and preserve da rain!" yelled the troll. No sooner had he finished speaking than lightning struck the center of the convocation. Odok flinched and felt a searing heat shoot through his body. His skin broke out in sweat and his throat cried out in an implacable thirst. The young orc gasped as the sensation subsided.

"Honored Water, we ask that you return! Come and flow once again!" the group called out as one. The heavens opened and a heavy rain poured down upon the land. The ground around Odok's perch greedily lapped up the moisture but the holes near the shaman began to fill with crisp, clear water. The shaman all stood staring at the sky and Odok too climbed down and looked up. He felt the cool water play across his face and down his form. It hugged his body and pooled at his feet. The sweat of the day was washed away as the drops continued to drum against the skin. The sun broke through the clouds and Odok closed his eyes. He felt its warmth blend with the cool rain. He heard the wind blowing through the rocks. He felt the muddy earth churn under his weight. The elements spoke together and he heard a word. It was not a word that could be spoken or held in thought. It was a word too pure for a quill to scribe or a chisel to carve. It spoke of harmony, of balance, of peace. Odok smiled. It spoke of life.

The old rope groaned as Odok lazily swayed in his hammock. He held his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling of the simple one-room hut. He now wore a white linen shirt and light brown britches; the previous attire now lay soaked and discarded in a corner of the room. The afternoon sun tilted towards the horizon and poured in through the open door. The simple dwelling held little more than basic necessities. Another hammock hung close to the first and a pile of furs on the floor created a makeshift bed. In the center of the room was a low, round table. Various tools and satchels hung from the walls and a few crates were stuffed into what empty space was available. Odok heard footsteps outside and soon Jenju strode into their home.

"It's a bit early to be claiming the hammock," she said, slightly annoyed. Her clothes were still damp. "I see Mother isn't home yet."

"Her travel pack is gone. I suspect she'll be gone for a few days," Odok said without shifting his gaze. "Is that how all trolls talk?"

"What?" came the confused response.

"At the ceremony."

"All trolls that aren't raised since an infant by orcs…" Odok turned now and noticed the other had gone crestfallen. He swore to himself and got up. The young troll turned away as Odok put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jenju. It can't be easy living apart from your people," he apologized. The other's demeanor picked up. Odok took the cue and gave a jubilant pat on the back; perhaps too hard a pat if not between siblings.

"Let's go out for a walk," Odok beamed. Jenju's mood quickly matched his enthusiasm. "Dry out these clothes and see what we're working to keep. Orc or troll this is both our home."

"What happened to the sour mood from before?" Jenju teased as she grabbed a waterskin. Odok thought back to what the shaman had told him. Like before his mind turned to great warriors in epic battles.

"Something someone said," he responded curtly. Jenju seemed satisfied and walked outside. Odok grabbed a small pack hanging from the wall. It included some tough strips of jerky, flint, his poultice from before, and a hunting knife among other simple supplies. He pulled out the knife and watched the sun glint across the blade before returning it to the pack. "I am done carrying water," he muttered before joining his adopted sister.

The two left their home near the outskirts of Razor Hill and headed south. The terrain was rockier than to the north and west but the road was well traveled with few incidents. Odok recalled the various gossips he had heard while working in town. The harpies, a race of vile bird-like women, stayed in their canyons to the north. Meanwhile the quillboar, strange boar-like creatures that walked on two legs and had manes of razor sharp quills, had been driven back to the west. Nothing had been sighted in the south for months save rumors of a rogue centaur band hidden near the coast. Nevertheless the pair never strayed far from the road. It wasn't long after Razor Hill began to shrink behind them when an orc patrol came from the other end of the road. Both parties ignored the other, but Odok couldn't help but overhear the conversation they were carrying.

"-scorpid didn't look natural. Do you think we should report to Karjak?" asked one orc.

"Bah! One little bug is a different color and you start whimpering like a gnome!" replied another. The rest of the group let out a hearty laugh in response.

"There was something evil about it," snarled the first, visibly annoyed. "It felt wrong. And I've never see a scorpid that large so near the coast."

"He's right, boss," a third chimed in. "It could've been a crab!"

"A fearsome crab," the second joined in again. "Mighty harbinger of the demon army!" More laughter broke out and the group wandered out of hearing distance. Odok and Jenju were left in silence beyond the odd shout and barks of laughter. Odok turned to his companion.

"Did you hear that?" he said, an excited grin on his face.

"Hear what?" was the reply.

"That patrol found something!" Odok blurted out. Jenju was still lost. "An odd scorpid tainted by evil powers! We need to investigate." At that the young troll sighed.

"You're really going to wander off in search of some mutant bug that's likely already dead?"

"Evidence of corruption! A twisted creation killed with naught but my knife! Karjak will have no choice but to send me off to train then," Odok rambled on, ignoring the question.

"Knife? What knife? Odok?" Jenju pressed, but the impatient orc had already started east towards the coast. With an exasperated sigh Jenju chased after him.

A dark figure shifted in the rocks just off the dirt road. Its form was barely visible in the shadows cast by the setting sun. It watched as two defenseless youths, an orc and a troll, wandered off into the eastern wilderness. The figure waited until the others were well of it sight before descending with a silent, sinewy grace. After making sure no one else was traveling on the road, the dark figure sprinted after them.

It was quickly apparent that the pair was hopelessly lost. At first Odok had found a trail of footprints leading from the road to the wilds but after a few minutes it was lost in the wind-swept dirt. A cursory glance backward revealed a similar fate for the tracks the two had just made. For the next hour the two tried to make their way back west but rocky outcrops and thick, thorny foliage had made a direct route impossible. The sun was now hidden behind some hills in the far west and the bright orange sky warned that night was soon approaching.

"Can't you ask the spirits for direction?" offered Odok as he took a seat next to the latest rocky obstruction. Jenju scowled.

"What spirit would you like me to ask? Maybe Wind can follow the scent to Razor Hill?" she pointed in the vague direction of their origin. "It's over there if you want to know."

"And Earth? Water? Fire?" Odok asked while rubbing his forehead with one hand. Jenju this time pointed to a nearby stone.

"Do you think that rock cares which direction it faces?" she spat in response. "Water is no better and Fire would rather watch our corpses bake in the day's heat." Her voice was now quivering in anger and frustration. She balled her hands into fists. "Your stupid pig headedness got us into this mess. Maybe that's why Karjak has you fetching water all day instead of anything important. Maybe you should-"

"Shhh!" Odok interrupted as he spun around.

"Don't you dare-mrph!" Jenju was muffled by Odok's hand as he dragged them both down close to the ground. Odok looked down and noticed the fiery stare glaring back at him.

"Listen!" he whispered to the unspoken question. There was a moment of silence before both heard something rustling through the brush nearby. There were a few shuffling steps followed by soft snorting noise. The anger in Jenju's eyes turned to fear as both recognized the source of the sound. Odok released his hand and both fell flat to the ground and crawled behind a nearby rock. Odok rummaged through his pack and grasped the small hunting knife before risking a peak over the rock. What he saw made his heart sink and he quickly shrunk back behind his cover. Jenju gave a pressing look.

"A quillboar," Odok said, barely audible. "It looks like he's searching for something." Odok paused and held his breath as the quillboar gave a startled snort before continuing on. The orc exhaled and turned to Jenju. "I'm going to jump it as it walks by. Take it by surprise." With that he turned to climb over the rock. A firm hand spun him back around.

"Are you insane?" Jenju said in a sharp whisper. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"No," Odok whispered back. "I can best it." He turned away again and started to climb. Suddenly he felt himself fly back and slam into the soft dirt behind the rock. Jenju was now straddling his abdomen and pinning his arms to the ground.

"I'm not going to let you get killed!" Jenju hissed. He started to struggle but relaxed lest the sound of a struggle alert their opponent. From his position Odok could peak around the side of the rock into the area below.

The quillboar walked into his vision. It carried a long spear in one hand and its head was bent low scanning the ground. It occasionally snorted and rooted in the soil. Odok swallowed hard. The beast also carried something else in its free hand though Odok couldn't quite make it out. After a few seconds the creature let out a high pitched squeal and closed in on a patch of ground. Odok felt Jenju jump at the noise and guessed she had also assumed the worst. The quillboar kneeled down and placed whatever it carried into the soil. Seemingly satisfied it then walked off out of sight. It was several more seconds before Jenju released her hold on the incapacitated orc. Both gave a sigh of relief.

"What do you think it was doing?" Jenju asked in a hushed tone. Her question was soon answered as Odok pointed to the spot where the mysterious object was buried.

"Look!"

A scorpid skittered into view. It resembled a large scorpion with two massive pincers and a fearsome stinger on its tail. It immediately went to the spot where the object was buried. It dug through the earth until it gave off a chirping cry. A thin black miasma started to cloud over the insect. The scorpid began to grow in size as its glistening exoskeleton turned jet black and a sickly green ichor oozed out of its stinger. The hapless creature kept growing until it was almost twice its original size. The substance surrounding the scorpid soon faded and it wandered off in the direction it arrived.

"The guard's story was true!" Odok exclaimed. "Something is corrupting the scorpids. We have to take it back with us." He turned to Jenju expecting an objection, but she merely nodded.

"Just be careful," she warned. "We don't know if that thing is still out there or if there's more of them."

Odok cautiously stepped out into the open. A quick look showed the coast was clear and he approached the spot where the scorpid turned. A closer inspection showed the very ground around the spot had grown dark and sickly. Odok carefully pawed the dirt away to unearth the unknown object. As the soil departed a jagged black crystal sat lying in the shallow hole. The orc opened his pack and reached out to grab the menacing thing. No sooner had his skin touched the surface of the crystal than a stabbing pain shot through his finger. Odok cried out as the pain spread through his hand and arm. In answer to his shout a low, guttural grunt sounded from a distance nearby. The quillboar bounded out from behind some brush and spied the orc near the crystal. It let out another loud, groaning cry and charged the intruder. Odok fumbled for the knife in his pack but his arm was clenched in pain and unable to act.

The quillboar quickly closed the gap and thrust out with its spear. Odok dodged to the side but not before the weapon bit a deep gash in his functioning arm. A new pain flooded the orc's mind as he struggled to maintain focus on his foe. He fell to one knee as the beast raised its spear for another thrust. Before it could finish a hard pack of earth shot up from the ground and impacted with its gut. It howled in pain and leaned on its spear to steady itself. Jenju lowered her arms as the spell finished and rushed ahead to help Odok.

"No! Stay back!" Odok grunted. The quillboar righted itself and turned to face its new challenger. Jenju froze, unable to think of what to do next. The quillboar seized the opportunity and charged, howling as it neared the lone troll.

Odok saw a glint of metal fly across his vision and before he could blink a throwing axe lodged itself in the quillboar's shoulder. The creature dropped its spear and squealed in agony. Another body leaped out from behind a nearby rock and landed next to the wounded foe. It produced a dagger in each hand and with two quick blows the quillboar fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Odok focused past his pain and saw that his rescuer was a male troll. Unlike Jenju his skin was a deep violet and his dark hair was pulled back into a simple braid. He wore dark leather armor that covered his legs and arms.

"You two shoulda been dead," the troll spoke in an accent similar to the shaman from the ceremony. He first went over to check on Jenju before bringing her next to Odok. "Next time old Zal'joo might not be comin' to save ya."

"Who the hell are you?" Odok demanded. He winced as the troll shoved some herbs into his open wound. It stung at first but the pain quickly dulled. His other arm was completely numb but no longer hurt.

"I be watchin' da road," Zal'joo muttered and pointed back towards Jenju. "An' I be watchin' her." Odok looked at Jenju who mouthed that she was just as clueless as he. "Da Darkspear have suffered greatly. I be scoutin' for Sen'jin village nearby. I swore ta protect all members of da tribe."

"But I was raised by orcs, not by your tribe," started Jenju. The male troll ignored her as he produced a cloth from his pocket. He used it to pluck the dark crystal from the ground. He then produced a jar and carefully dropped the shard inside, quickly shutting the lid afterwards. He pointed at Odok's numbed arm.

"Dat be temporary." He then pointed at his other arm. "Next time dat be deathweed if ya be doin' sometin' stupid again." He pulled Odok to his feet and shoved both him and Jenju forward. "We best be getting' you home." As Zal'joo lead them forward Odok pulled the poultice from his pack and pressed it against his limp arm. It slowly tingled back to life.

"I've met slugs with more sense than you!" Karjak screamed at the two youths assembled before him. Several orcs nearby stopped to look at the spectacle. He shot an accusing finger at Odok. "You damn near got yourself and a shaman killed! A shaman! The world can go on without your stupidity but we can't afford to lose another shaman!" Odok looked to the ground in shame. The finger swung to Jenju. "And you were stupid enough to follow him!" The yelling continued for another minute until Karjak began to calm down. The sun was now set beneath the horizon and night crept across Razor Hill. The furious orc took a deep breath and addressed Zal'joo.

"What were these two doing in the wilds?" he demanded. Zal'joo produced the jar holding the odd crystal. Even in the fading light it gave a sense of unease. Karjak's eyes noticeably widened.

"Dey be findin' dis. Da quillboar been placin' dem all over da south. Dis one be corruptin' da scorpid." Zaljoo's brow furrowed. "Dis not be a good sign, mon." Karjak gave a solemn nod.

Odok stared at the jar. His arm twitched in remembrance. Suddenly a fresh pain lanced through the fresh wound on his other arm. Karjak had slapped it hard and Odok spat into the dirt. He batted the arm away and started up towards the offender. Odok faltered. The old orc was actually smiling.

"You may be dumber than a kodo but even a fool can get lucky. It was good that you found this." Odok was speechless. Karjak gestured to his wounded arm. "And a good scar to mark the occasion. I think it's time I sent you off." Odok started towards the town exit before Karjak stopped him. "Where are you off to?"

"You said-" Odok started before he was cut off.

"I said it's time I sent you off. Zal'joo, take two guards and a few torches to the northern exit. They leave tonight." Zal'joo complied and walked off. Odok stared at Karjak.

"Do you mean?" he asked.

"That's right," Karjak beamed. "You're going to Orgrimmar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Blasted harpies," Odok muttered as he brushed the dust off his clothes. The others in his party did the same. "Is there any food left?"

"No pork, no bread," one guard grunted as he rummaged through a travel pack. Several holes were torn into the cloth and the straps were frayed and cut. "Those damn birds even took my jerky! That was venison from Ashenvale forest!"

"They took our torches!" shouted the other guard. She was a female orc, slimmer than the men of her species and had a straighter back, yet matched in looks and demeanor. The latter was quite apparent as she angrily kicked through the dirt in a vain effort to find any surviving supplies. "What do they need with torches?"

"For dere nests," was the dry response. Odok looked up in the direction of the voice and spied Zal'joo scaling a nearby cliff face. The five of them were in a narrow canyon. Two sheer natural walls adorned with rocky outcroppings bordered a snaking path through the hills north of Razor Hill. The ground was smooth and cracked and many in the area believed it to be a river in ages long past. Now it serves the orcs as the most direct route to Orgrimmar. The guarded space offered protection from beasts and the elements, but a race of humanoids called harpies had built nests deep in the crags. They had great wings for arms and sharp talons for feet which allowed them to perch in crevasses and ambush caravans from above. Still, many chose to use the road. Odok mused that it was better than a week's hike through brutal terrain filled with wild animals or worse.

"Looks like dey be headin' east ta Drygulch Ravine," Zal'joo said as he peaked over the crest. He leapt back down and landed with a catlike grace. "Da good news is we be gettin' close. Ogrimmar be less'n a day away."

"The bad news is we're marching on empty stomachs until then," the female guard snarled as she picked through a few bits of shredded cloth on the ground.

"No matter how many we kill they keep growing like brambles," the male guard muttered as he spat in the dirt. "We keep sending fighters out to thin their numbers and it hasn't made a difference. For every one we kill another pops up later to take its place. They've even started kidnapping now. We had to rescue poor Throk last weak. Two broken legs but he was smiling-"

"He said we're close so let's get moving," Jenju interrupted. She walked to the front of the group without a glance towards anyone. As she passed Odok he noticed her ponytail had been torn leaving her hair pouring out in a disheveled mess. Dirt and debris were clumped up in many spots and the odd feather stuck out in the mass of hair now trailing down her back. Odok stifled a laugh. As if on cue she spun around and glared at Odok before turning to the rest of the group. The orc almost felt a sting under the heat of the stare. Wordlessly the others fell into formation and once again made their way towards Orgrimmar. Zaljoo moved forward and gave her a soft pat on the back, wiping some off some of the mess in the process.

* * *

Odok stood in awe. The gates of Orgrimmar towered before him. A massive grey cobblestone wall crossed the mouth of a great canyon. The stones were smooth but roughly mortared and were fitted in at irregular shapes. Odok had to crane his neck upward to see to the top. Lining the ridge of the wall were dozens of sharpened logs pointed skyward - as if the city itself brandished its weapons at the heavens. Visible between gaps in this crude parapet were bonfires belching smoke and ash into the wind, their flames scorching in defiance of the blistering heat that already surrounded them. Flanking either side of the wall were giant watchtowers, seemingly built from several tree trunks lashed together, and even here wooden spikes thrust out from below the viewing platform. Bundles of rope tumbled down around them and along one of each unfurled a billowing red banner bearing the black symbol of the Horde.

"Out of the way, whelp!"

Odok's trance was broken as he was half shoved to the side of the dirt road he was standing on. A stern orc guard snorted and continued on. The offended orc was about to retort before he noticed the stiff leather armor and grim trophies the other wore and decided against it. Trailing slightly behind the guard was a lumbering beast of burden. It reminded Odok of a hunched lizard but its skin was wrinkled and leathery rather than scaly. It stood a head taller than the orc despite squatting close to the ground on four elephantine legs. Its docile head scooped down like a ladle and sported a large horn on its muzzle. A bit was fitted in the beast's mouth and the reins were held by a tauren that plodded along next to its head. Various crates and bundles were strapped to its back. There was a sweet yet spicy smell as the beast passed by and noticed many of the goods bore the symbol of Mulgore, home of the tauren people. He watched the spectacle until the beast's thick, swooped tail disappeared into the throng of people marching towards the gate. He turned to Jenju.

"Did you see that?" the orc said with perhaps a little too much excitement. "That must be a kodo! I wonder if it's from the Barrens." Jenju merely shrugged in response and the party fell in with the rest of the crowd filing into the city.

The gate itself seemed pathetically small even though it opened up to nearly three times an orc's height. It was fitted into the very bottom center of the wall. A few guards stood nearby and casually glanced over the various visitors flowing past them. Odok stepped inside with the rest and looked about the dusty, cluttered interior. He looked up and noticed a heavy iron portcullis dangling ominously from the ceiling followed by several more in succession. _How could any enemy possibly invade this city?_ Odok wondered to himself. As his eyes adjusted to the dimmer light he noticed that the gate was in fact a wide tunnel that wound through the stonework via two hard turns. The pattern caused congestion in the traffic, no doubt another defense against invaders, and the orc's view was obscured by tightly pressed bodies shifting to accommodate the larger members of the group.

Suddenly the tunnel ended and the orc winced as the desert sun returned to the world. After a few seconds his vision recovered, and the site that greeted him was beyond anything he had imagined. Hundreds, if not thousands, of orcs busied about in a bustling mob. Several huts and stands lined the packed pathways and the air was thick with the sounds of barking merchants, murmuring crowds, the clanging of metal against anvils, and all manner of other indistinguishable noises that belong to city life. Goods of all kinds were being traded – furs, food, weapons, livestock – and Odok thought he saw the unmistakable glint of hard currency. Most of the assembled peoples were orcs but it wasn't difficult to make out the various tauren and trolls mixed in with the rest. Yet all of that paled against the massive stone tower set in the middle of the canyon. It stood tall, taller than any building Odok had ever seen, and flitting in and out of its peak were flying beasts. Tethered to the top was a giant purple dirigible with a wooden boat-like cabin slung underneath. Odok spotted wide awnings stretched across large wooden tusks thrusting from the rim of the canyon walls. As his eyes returned earthward he noticed they cast a merciful shade just off the road. A solitary male orc wearing a simple leather jerkin and kilt stood in the nearest patch. He was staring directly at Odok with an expressionless gaze and gestured expectantly for him to come closer. Zal'joo, having also noticed the figure, obeyed the direction. The others followed suit behind him.

"Ah, you must be the ones from Razor Hill," the orc spoke in a gruff yet slightly paternal voice. "I just received word of your arrival as well at the nature of your visit. The missive was very… detailed. I'm glad to see there were no undue delays."

"A small ambush from da harpies but nuttin' to be worryin' about," Zal'joo said nonchalantly. "But we not been eatin' for near a day now."

"Damn buzzards…" Jenju muttered.

"You can call me Zor," said the orc. "And we'll see about getting you some food. Come with me."

"If we're finished, Seer," one of the accompanying guards spoke. With a nod from Zor and salutes in turn the two left and hurried towards a nearby building. On the sign beside the door was a carved picture of a frothing mug. Zor began on his way and Odok rushed up beside him.

"Where are we going?" Odok asked curiously.

"To the Valley of Wisdom," Zor replied curtly. Odok waited for the other to explain further but was met with silence. The four of them weaved through the bustling streets. Gradually the crowd began to thin and Odok noticed they were steered towards a tower built into the back of the canyon.

"Is there something there that will help us?" Odok pressed with a twinge of impatience in his voice.

"This whole business stinks of fel magic," Zor said without turning his head to speak. What hospitality he had shown before was gone now. "I know every detail of what happened. Corruption, pain, that stink floating about the three of you. Yes, there's already a taint about you." Odok drew his concerned look from Jenju back to the older orc, who still was not looking back. "What knowledge our people have is kept at Grommash Hold, the seat of our Warchief. Hopefully we will learn what this thing is before it kills us."

"Warchief Thrall-" Odok started.

"Won't be back for days." Zor interrupted. Odok's heart sank but he quickly recovered. Knowledge? Did Orgrimmar actually have a collection of written knowledge? Scrolls and… books! What if they had books? Stories of great heroes and dark magic. He flexed his arm and thought back to what Zor had previously said.

"What if it isn't demons?" Odok asked, careful not to sound pleading. As he spoke the group came up to a doorway at the base of the tower. Inside were a wide helical ramp and an envoy of black cloaked figures, their faces obscured by a heavy hood, escorted by no less than half a dozen orc guards. Despite their clothing it was obvious they were too small and thin to be orcs or trolls. They moved in complete silence. As they passed by a thick, musky stench assaulted Odok's nose. It reminded him of old dirt and rot. Once or twice the heavy linen brushed aside to reveal pale, emaciated flesh before covering once again. Zor scowled as he stood aside to let them pass, following the figures with a harsh glare as they walked off.

"There are other dark forces in this world," he said as he made his way inside. Odok suppressed a shiver and started up the ramp behind him.

"Who were they?" Odok asked. This time Zor paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"Undead."

"What!" Odok jumped with alarm. He spun around but the envoy was already well out of sight.

"Surely you know about the Scourge," Zor said as he continued back up the ramp. Zal'joo came up to Odok and shoved him forward, breaking his stunned expression and nearly knocking him into Jenju. He begrudgingly resumed climbing the ramp. "The great undead army that nearly ended the world several moons ago." A memory flashed within Odok. Verdant grass turning black. Fire in the sky. A rotting face. A chipped sword veering towards him. Odok, young and helpless, shouting for help.

"Yes," Odok answered distantly as he shook the vision away. "But they were defeated at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. The Horde was there to finish them off."

"In Kalimdor they were defeated," Zor responded matter-of-factly. "There are other stories from the east across the Great Sea. Apparently a group of them was able to overthrow their demon masters and break the dark will enslaving their minds. They've been petitioning the Warchief to join the Horde."

"Those monsters allying with us?" Jenju said in bewilderment. "How could Thrall even consider it?"

"We orcs were once pawns of the demons too," Zor said bluntly. Odok realized what he said was true. The orcs were unwitting pawns of demons and had done unspeakable horrors in their name - if the elders' stories back at Razor Hill were true. They had freed themselves and found redemption in their old ways. Yet many still hunted his people like monsters. Perhaps the undead were not so different. Even as his attitude softened the twisting memories resurfaced, but dissipated as the four stepped back outside. They crossed a wooden platform and onto a narrow path. The reason for Odok's visit rushed back to his attention, and he reflexively clenched his arm again. If the undead were here… maybe it wasn't demons after all. The thought did little to comfort the orc.

"What if we can't find what we're looking for?" Odok asked.

"There are other methods…," Zor answered, his voice trailing off. The party rounded a corner and passed by the yawning mouth of a cave, a side path splitting off down it. An unnatural indigo light flickered just down the tunnel and the sent of incense and brimstone wafted up out of the cave. Two orcs – one male and one female – talked quietly just off the path inside. They were wearing dark, full-body robes. The male looked his way for a moment before returning the conversation, occasionally betraying a sideways glance. Odok tensed up reflexively.

"What is that place?" asked the young orc with a sideways glance.

"One of the other methods," replied Zor. It was hard to miss the venom dripping from his voice.

* * *

Odok shifted his weight as he sat on the hard stone floor. A few furs were draped across the room but they did more to decorate than offer any comfort against the uneven rock. An orc's body is accustomed to a lack of luxury, but then again, neither was it used to long hours sitting cross-legged on the ground. Odok's legs ached and whined to be stretched. Unfortunately for them the orc's attention was singularly focused on the crinkled scroll rolled out before him. He was hunched over a low and roughly hewn circular wooden table. A misshapen candle stood alone amongst mounds of parchment, its wax spilling freely over the simple copper holder at its base. One arm was planted across the top curl of the scroll while the other, tapered into a single finger, traced over the painted runes. _Hunter_, Odok thought as he dredged up long-remembered lessons, his finger tapping one of the strange symbols. _This one means hunter… searching… for the sky? _No, that accent designated a name_. Sky was the name of his prey. A great roc that had been stealing food from the tribe._ Odok's stomach growled and he looked impatiently to a small heap of jerky resting on the table. He popped one strip into his mouth and idly chewed at it. The gamey taste grounded him temporarily and he rubbed his eyes. Another legend from one of the clans. No doubt passed down by oral tradition from elder to elder, all the way down the years until documented in this scroll. He opened his eyes and blinked several times until his blurry surroundings came into focus. He brushed his current scroll aside, no longer caring to read what was no doubt a very well-told and entirely predictable fable. It curled up neatly and cleanly, the fresh parchment undeterred by age and wear. In fact, Odok realized, most of the scrolls he'd perused were in the same condition – the ink still glistening on a few of the orcish runes depicted within them. Some were even written in the phonetic orc language, a recent custom that came from extended contact with humans.

The urge to stand and stretch was suddenly overwhelming. The orc rose swiftly, an action his cramped muscles made him regret, and walked to the side of the room. A rim of shelves and low tables was pressed up against the walls. Most held scrolls similar to the ones Odok had been browsing. They were clumped together in no discernable order and had no markings to distinguish their contents. Stacked in one alcove were a few heavy, rectangular stone tablets. They were cracked and chipped in many places, some with entire sections missing, and bore a mix of symbols, pictures, and what Odok assumed were words in an ancient troll language. What was still intact was still barely distinguishable through the wear of time and misuse, and much to Odok's chagrin he was unable to make the slightest sense of any of it. Turning his attention back to the shelves, he spied an oddity amongst the stack of papers. He brushed some of the clutter aside to reveal a brown leather tome. For all of Odok's searching this was the first actual book he'd found in the city's meager trove of writings. He carefully picked it up with one hand and brought it close to his face to examine it. A simple curving pattern was stitched onto the cover. It started in the corners and stretched up the sides, stopping to frame a few words in a language Odok did not recognize, before flowing into the opposite corners. The book had a thick musky scent and the edges of the pages within had yellowed. Curiously, charcoal smudged the cover in places and a small gash was cut into the back. A spoil of battle perhaps? He opened the book with an audible creak and flipped through a few pages at random. Nothing but long, scrawling lines in that same unrecognized language. With half a sigh the orc plopped the book back onto the table with a muffled thud. He felt a familiar presence step beside him.

"Zor and Zal'joo are gone, if you hadn't noticed," Jenju said nonchalantly. Odok hadn't noticed. "They left shortly after we were brought here."

"I guess all of this was just a trick to keep us busy," added Odok, punctuating the comment with a dismissive grunt. Something didn't feel right. Zor had to have known these scrolls were a dead end. "I don't think he trusts us. Or he doesn't want us around. No one has said a thing since we found that damn crystal, but everyone seems to know something we don't. Why send us to Orgrimmar? Why bring us along? Why toy with us like this?" The orc folded his arms and scowled. The past few hours of fruitless searching were taking their toll. "I don't like it." Jenju turned around so face her old friend.

"Not everyone is your enemy. They could be protecting us."

"It's what Zor said on the way here," Odok interrupted, ignoring the bait. "About sensing a taint. He wasn't lying."

"He was just guessing," Jenju said, her eyes wide and pleading. "I can sense the the spirits too and you-"

"He wasn't guessing!" Odok barked. Something snapped. Anger roared through him like a fire. "You didn't touch it! You didn't feel it! It changed me! I could be dying for all you and your spirits know!" Jenju stood in shock at the sudden outburst. Upon seeing her Odok's fury hissed and died, like a doused flame. Every last inch of him was screaming for him to fight, but whatever this was he couldn't face it. He was being held back. He was always being held back – Zor, Karjak, all his life. Life, the spirits, the ancestors – whatever the hell governed his fate, they were intent on keeping him back. Like a wolf chained to a tree.

"You need rest," Jenju said softly. Odok realized he was now stooped over the shelves, his arms out and holding him up. He glanced at the worthless bits of paper scattered about. "Step outside. Clear your thoughts. Walk with me. We finally made it to Orgrimmar – I don't want to spend the entire trip in this room."

"Maybe you're right," Odok said with forced reluctance. She was absolutely right. His head was cluttered with stories and he'd been dreaming of the great warrior city since arriving here in Durotar years ago. He just didn't want to give her the complete satisfaction of being right. "If Zor left these stories must really be useless." Jenju nodded and the two made their way to the exit. _Not entirely useless_, Odok corrected himself. One name kept reappearing in every story he read. This place, a "Land of Winds," why hadn't he heard of it before? _Once this is over I'll travel there myself_, he decided.

Odok parted the furs that served as a makeshift doorway and stepped out into a cold desert night. The air was heavy and bracing. The seemingly redundant bonfires now glowed brilliantly and provided ample lighting for anyone walking the streets. Indeed, there were still many going about their business, some looking as if they'd only just started. Odok took a deep breath, the crisp air mixing with a trace of acrid smoke, and felt immediate relief. The Valley of Wisdom looked different now than his during his daylight arrival, but it was still mostly open space. There were a few unmarked buildings, mostly far in the distance where the canyon narrowed into a long, canopied part of the city – a very busy part by the looks of it – along with a few huts nearby. Dominating the landscape was the behemoth Grommash Hold from which the two emerged; its wide cylindrical body nestled into a corner of the canyon itself. Several hundred yards away was a great dead tree adorned with massively oversized and curiously designed armor. The armor of Mannoroth, the demon overlord of the Horde, slain by the orc hero Grom Hellscream. Odok felt a twinge of pride. There wasn't an orc alive that didn't know of his tragedy and the ultimate sacrifice he paid to free his people from the demon's curse. He wanted a closer look.

"Let's go," he said to Jenju. He looked at the two male orc guards standing on either side of the building's entrance. They were covered with plated armor and hefted menacing battleaxes. Each bore the mark of the Kor'kron – the Warchief's own elite fighting force. They made no move to detain the two visitors, to Odok's silent relief, and the young orc and troll made their way down the short wooden ramp leading back to a beaten dirt path. The two walked in silence at first, and it was Jenju who first spoke up.

"I didn't know you could read. Or that you could devour that many scrolls that quickly. I've never even seen you touch a piece of parchment before tonight."

"I hadn't found any before tonight," Odok said bluntly.

"It seems most orcs don't care for it," she mused. "Why are you so interested in them? It wasn't like you at all."

"There is no honor in punching defenseless scrolls."

"Odok…"

"When I was little," Odok paused to collect his thoughts. "Our mother, this was before we found you, she would tell me stories every night. It was just the two of us. My father died in the war and we had no other company. Nothing to do but hunt and entertain ourselves. So each night, by the fire, she would tell me about great heroes, far away places, and glorious battles until I fell asleep. Each time it was something new. I don't know how much of it was true but I ate up every last word."

"Was life really so boring in the human lands?"

"After the war the orcs were rounded up into the internment camps," Odok continued. "Those that escaped had to live in hiding. We were almost caught by an Alliance patrol once. They had a group of orcs in chains. The humans were shouting at them and pointing into the distance. One of the orcs would nod or say something and they would move on. We followed them for almost two days. On the second day we found one of the orcs was left behind when they broke camp. We ran up to him after the human party was out of sight but it was already too late. He'd been cut across his stomach and left to die. Slowly. He was still cuffed in chains. My mother started crying."

"Did you get revenge?" Jenju asked.

"No, we ran like hell!" Odok said with a bitter laugh. "It was too dangerous. We couldn't even bury the body. She gave the poor bastard what blessings she could and we ran. For weeks, months, it got hard to tell. We set up deep in the hills. But I think something changed in her that day. She started teaching me to fight. Then she taught me to read and write. Instead of telling me stories she would ask me odd questions – riddles and thoughts that had no real answer. No matter what I said she would say the same thing before putting out our campfire: 'Any blade can be hammered in flame. It will look strong, cut a finger when touched, but it will break when you need it most. The strongest steel, forged in the most furious of heat, is quenched in gentle water. Fire and water, opposed, working together. Your body is strong, but without a calm mind, it will fail.' She always looked a little sad when she said it."

"So all of this just to become stronger?"

"Maybe I just miss the stories," Odok said distantly. They were at the tree now. Odok looked up at the imposing, impossible armor hanging from it. No orc would ever be fooled by demons again. He would learn all the stories, know all the famous heroes. He will learn from them and become a legend himself. Then others could learn from him. He could save them, protect them, just like that one night… so long ago. He was smiling. "She was right though. A bit of knowledge can save your life."

"Or end it," grumbled a nearby voice. Odok spun around. Standing behind them was a male orc wearing a dark colored robe. He wore nothing on his head but the waning light made it hard to make out his features. A memory flashed in Odok's mind. Earlier at the mouth of the cave. This had to be the same orc.

"You've been following us," Odok growled. Had he any weapons they'd be pointed at this stranger's throat by now. Clenched fists would just have to do.

"I have," the other replied calmly. "I am Grol. I am… a recruiter. I thought I was wrong before but when that swine Zor Lonetree arrived in the Cleft I knew it was true. They found that trinket of yours. You'll be dead by morning."

"What!" Odok shouted. He grabbed the orc by the front of his robe and slammed him against the tree. Two nearby guards noticed the event, but one merely nudged his companion in the arm. Both laughed. "What are you talking about? Where is the Cleft? Tell me now!"

"So much fire in you!" Grol sneered. "I can see it raging in your eyes! Come to join the warlocks have you? Or maybe you're just the pet of one already here?" Grol let out a mocking laugh. Odok snarled. He tightened his grip. Warlocks… demon worshippers. Here in the city? Impossible.

"You're lying," Odok said, staring the other down. "The Warchief would never allow that filth back into the Horde."

"Oh but he does," Grol taunted. "Better to keep your enemies working for you in plain sight than against you from the shadows. His very words. The blind, idealistic fool. There's an entire coven of us in the Cleft of Shadows. Not that we're allowed to practice demon magic, of course," Grol's tone turned overly diplomatic and placating. "Not like you. Which is why you'll be dead soon."

"I've had enough of your lies! Tell me where Zor is or I'll-" Odok suddenly stammered.

"Or you'll what?" Grol said calmly. Odok's strength was leaving him. His grip on the other released almost instantly. His muscles were like rubber and it was all he could do to stay standing. "I could kill you with a word, if I wished. It would look like an accident, but it would be such a waste of my efforts. I'll make this simple. Zor is meeting with our leader, Neeru Fireblade. He has your burning crystal and anyone with half a sense can smell the demon taint on you. He will learn that you've been trafficking with demons and you will be executed by dawn tomorrow. Or you can join us. Zor will learn that the crystal is merely some foul trinket of the quillboar, now spent in power, and you will be free to go. We can give you all the power you crave and more."

"You rotten little snake," Jenju flung the words like daggers.

"We could find a use for your little mate here as well," Grol said, staring at Jenju. She stared back.

"Sister," she hissed.

"Even better." Grol was leering at her now. Odok's mind was racing. The Cleft of Shadows, Neeru Fireblade. Zor was there right now playing into this whole act. Odok didn't know how or why he'd gotten caught up in this trap, but it didn't matter. He needed to get to Zor. He had to explain. There's no way they could kill him. He'd never even seen a demon. _But you wouldn't have to hold back anymore. You could be free_. Odok suppressed the thought as soon as it surfaced. Remember the stories – it was never, ever worth it. He gathered all of his strength and straightened upright.

"Keep your dark secrets," Odok said, the anger rising in his voice. "I will never touch your filth. I am strong. The spirits guide me. My ancestors watch over me. I am pure, and anyone with half a sense can see that! I have my honor! Honor I will never trade for empty promises of power! And one day you will look up and see the many faces and sharpened blades of those you thought you'd deceived. I only hope that the last thing your twisted spirit sees is my axe buried in your skull!" Odok was practically shouting now. Grol narrowed his eyes.

"Honor," he spat in the dirt. "I hope it serves you well." There was a bright flash of emerald flame and a blast of searing heat. Odok winced and covered his eyes. When he recovered, there was nothing of Grol's body but a small section of scorched earth. He looked around but he and Jenju were alone, not a guard in sight. He swore under his breath and toppled to the ground, his legs finally giving way.

"Odok!" Jenju kneeled down next to him. "Are you hurt?"

"I think I've been cursed," Odok said through gritted teeth. Odok recalled stories of demon curses, but he never imagined them to be this subtle. Or this potent.

"A curse?" Jenju blinked in surprise. "Hold still, let me try something." She placed her hands on Odok's shoulder and closed her eyes. Odok felt a cold sensation in his feet. It flowed up his legs and throughout the rest of his body. It was like jumping into a cold lake. It reached the orc's head and his vision flashed white. He thought he heard the distant crashing of waves. His vision returned and the sensation subsided. His strength started to return, albeit slowly. Everything was happening so fast. It was just a short while ago that he was watering pigs near Razor Hill. How could things change so quickly? He'd have to answer that later. There was only one thing that mattered at the moment: survival.

"We need to move," Odok said through a strained voice as he rose to his feet. "Whoever this Neeru is he was waiting for my decision. I don't think I have been condemned just yet."

"But where?" Jenju replied. "We don't know where this Cleft of Shadows is. It could be anywhere in the city."

"It has to be that cave we passed on the way here," Odok started running in the direction they arrived. His gait was slow but Jenju matched his pace. "I think I saw Grol standing outside it earlier."

"What if we're too late? If what he said was true, you'd be walking to your death."

"Zor will take my side or he won't," Odok answered with a grim determination. "It's like the soldiers say: Lok'tar ogar. Victory or death."

"You could just run away," Jenju offered. Odok forced back a laugh.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that."

The pair didn't slow down until after they'd rounded the corner and begun their descent into the Cleft of Shadow. The air was thick and choking. The only light came from a series of crackling braziers emitting an eerie blue flame. Strange fungus grew just off the path along the rocky walls. The tunnel weaved and turned before ending abruptly, opening into a wide cavern. Crude, sunken huts were scattered about and were in stark contrast to the brazen architecture found outside. Many were dark but a few emitted a soft purple light. Groups of orcs and trolls hovered in the shadowy reaches of the cave. All wore some manner of dark leather or cloth, and Odok realized his and Jenju's simple attire stuck out prominently. A few loiterers glanced his way as he made his way deeper into the cavern but never looked for long. Still, Odok could feel many eyes following him. He peered into the depths of the Cleft in desperation. Zor could be anywhere. He spotted another tunnel in the distance, this one framed by a pulsing red light emanating from deeper within. It was there, at the bottom of the cavern, that Odok spotted a familiar sight in front of a lone tent. Like his simple clothing, that light brown leather stood out as plain as day. Odok thanked his ancestors for his luck. He grabbed Jenju's arm and dashed toward the distant figure. However, the path down twisted and double backed, and the enveloping shadows made the way difficult. As he got closer he could overhear a voice softly echoing in the hushed darkness.

"Ah, yes, it seems my first guess was true. This is a device used to store fel energy." Odok's heart sank. No… He pushed himself to run faster. "It is accessed willfully by the one carrying it, usually through some minor fel magic or incantation." Odok tripped over something sticking out of the path. He tumbled over the edge of the bottom ramp and fell hard on his back. He heard Jenju gasp. He felt the air leave his lungs and could only lay there, stunned, unable to speak. No… "This one has been completely drained. It is no danger to anyone." Odok forced himself up and staggered forward. No! "Its owner must have used up every last drop."

"No!" Odok croaked. He was just a few yards away now. As he lurched out of the cavernous gloom he saw Zor turn to face him, the elder's face twisted in a visage of contempt. Too late.

"No?" Zor chided. "Afraid we'd discover your little secret?" Two guards stepped from behind the tent and flanked either side of the old orc.

"It's all a lie! That crystal activated on its own! I would never-" Odok's words were cut short as a strong arm shoved from forward from behind. The young orc fell at Zor's feet. Coughing at the dirt around his face, he glanced behind him. Zal'joo stood there with his back against the cavern wall. Jenju was held firmly by the male troll's arm and was now pleading on Odok's behalf. The guards lifted Odok up and held him between them. It was then that Odok could see the inside of the tent, and what he saw made his blood boil. Standing patiently before the scene was an orc whom Odok guessed was Neeru. Behind him was the complacent face of Grol who looked at the beaten orc without the slightest hint of recognition.

"It was them!" Odok shouted. "They were behind it!" He gestured towards the two who merely looked back incredulously.

"Our studies are completely academic," Grol said in a calm, patronizing voice. "And we do so with the Warchief's full blessing. We would never betray the Horde."

"You bastards!" Odok screamed. He struggled against the strong arms that held him. "You'll pay for this!"

"Enough," interrupted Zor, his voice betraying his annoyance. He looked at one of the guards. "Take this one to the barracks. Keep him ready until tomorrow. Show him the Horde's hospitality for traitors." He turned to Neeru. "As always, we thank you for your service."

"I live to serve the Horde," was Neeru's mechanical reply. The guards started dragging Odok away.

"I'll not be led away like some pig to the slaughter!" Odok shouted. He fought hard against the guards' grip, but the lingering effects of the curse and his fall had weakened him. "I won't die to some traitor's lies!" He dug his feet into the ground, but they found little footing amongst the thin layer of dirt and the hard cavern floor. As he passed by Jenju he looked into her frightened eyes. _I'll never see her again_. Odok put all his effort into breaking free, and one guard shifted slightly to retighten his grip. It was all the opening Jenju needed. She leaned back against the cavern wall and kicked out with her feet, impacting them hard into the guard's abdomen. He let out a grunt and leaned forward, relaxing his grip.

"Odok, run!" she called out. Odok had no intention of running away. He used the opportunity to free his one arm, which he swung swiftly into the face of the other guard. He felt something warm and slick spray over his fist. With a jerk his other arm was free. He shoved the second guard aside and turned to face Zor. With a roar Odok charged the stoic orc. He could feel his heart thundering in his ears. His vision narrowed on his target. The world shook. His body heaved. His muscles tensed. If they would not listen then he would fight. He would fight until they yielded. He would earn his right to survive. Victory at any cost. Victory or death.

There was a clap of thunder. A flash of pain. All sense left Odok. He didn't even feel himself fall. All he heard was a ringing, long and piercing. He saw the roof of the cavern. He was moving. He couldn't feel his body. Everything went dark.

* * *

Odok woke to the sun on his face. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a beautiful desert sunrise. Or was it sunset? Calm blue was infused with brilliant orange and red. A lone hawk circled above. Everything was very quiet. A cool breeze brushed his skin.

"Am I dead?" Odok said aloud.

"Not yet," came a gruff, familiar voice. Reality returned to Odok. His execution. He bolted upright. The city of Orgrimmar sprawled out below him. He must be on top of one of the canyons that encompassed the city. There were no dwellings here – just a few watchtowers. He was standing on some type of pattern carved into the rock. There were several twisting and symbolic designs encompassed by a closed circle. Just outside the rim were four smaller circles placed evenly around the larger. Zor and Zal'joo were standing not more than a few yards away. There were no guards in sight. Odok bolted towards the figures, but just as he reached the edge of the circle something yanked him back. He looked down and noticed a pair of thick stone cuffs about his wrists. Various runes and eldritch markings were carved into them. He tried again to leave the circle. The runes flared to life, emitted a soft blue glow, and receded when Odok stepped back.

"Made by a tauren runemaster of some renown," Zor said, nodding towards the cuffs. He casually strolled forward. "So long as you wear them you will be unable to leave the circle in which you stand."

"If you're going to kill me do it honorably," Odok snarled. This was it. He wasn't ready to die. If he was released he might be able to get away. "Don't keep me chained like some wild animal."

"I don't plan on killing you," Zor said as he kneeled at one of the smaller circles. He produced a small wooden totem and fixed it at the center. It began to glow with a pale green hue. "That's why I knocked you out before. Neeru and Grol wouldn't have shown much mercy had you attacked them, and it would have been their right to leave you bleeding."

"I don't understand," Odok said with a guarded curiosity. Zor was placing another totem in the next circle. This one flared with a bright orange color.

"We've known of Neeru's little group since the city was first built nearly four years ago," Zor explained as he tended to the third circle. This one was white. "They think us blind. Just as we intend it. We guessed they'd learn of you and would try to recruit you. Our spies had Grol under watch the entire time. I confess, the way you spit into that cur's face left me pleased." Zal'joo caught Odok's eye and winked.

"So all of this was just an act?" asked Odok. The gears in his head were turning. "Why not tell me? I could have helped."

"Any hint of our plans and they would know we were watching them. They would have crawled back under whatever rock spawned them. You had to be ignorant of what was happening." The last totem was placed. It was a deep blue in color.

"Then why am I chained like this?" Odok could scarcely believe what was happening. All of this for that little crystal?

"I couldn't be sure you wouldn't continue the fight as soon as you awakened. You put on quite a show. You've got spirit." Zor stepped back. "But you need to be still for the ritual."

"What ritual?"

"We still can't be certain you aren't working for someone. There are many warlock cults hiding in the desert; although I've been promised this will clear you of any suspicion. It won't take long."

Before Odok could respond the older orc closed his eyes and muttered something inaudible. The four totems surrounding the circle grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly a small flame materialized in the air above the orange totem.

"Why have you called us, shaman?" The voice roared and cracked like a hungry blaze. As it spoke the flame flickered and danced.

"Perhaps it seeks our wisdom," A new voice spoke. This one warbled and distorted and between each word was the faint sound of falling rain. A globe of water had materialized over the blue totem, ripples playing across its surface.

"Sssecretsss and knowledge… passst and presssent…" The third voice was a sharp whisper at Odok's back. Above the white totem a small wisp of cloud twisted and danced, darkened and stretched. _These are the elements_, Odok thought. _The next must be_-

"This one stands before us. It must be judged," groaned the final voice. It was deep and reverberating, like shouting in a cave, but carried a slightly feminine demeanor. As Odok expected, a sphere of crumbling earth rose above the final green totem.

"Great spirits of our world," Zor said with outstretched arms. "Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. I humbly seek your insight and guidance. Agents of destruction infect our home. In their wake they pollute and corrupt."

"We know the ones of whom you speak," roared Fire. "Their fires burn but it is dark and ravenous. It is not pure! An insult to the glorious flame!"

"Their sssmoke belchesss into the sssky…" hissed Wind. "It chokesss… it sssmothersss…"

"Pure rivers turn clouded and foul," said Water. "It spreads their taint. It sickens us. We roil in agony."

"They stain the ground," boomed Earth. "They blight the land. They destroy its living children. We will help you, shaman."

"The one before you is connected to our enemies," Zor said to the congregation. "Search him. What do you see?" Odok felt himself being studied, examined. A piercing gaze that saw into the very heart of his soul.

"A fire burns but it is stolen! Locked away! It yearns to fight and will, but this one has yet to taste its blaze," Fire said at last.

"Child of chaosss…" Wind spoke next. "Cursssed to wander… one journey endsss… another beginsss… sssomtimesss alone… sssometimesss not… but never with the onesss you ssseek…"

"It knows many things," said Water. "Its mind runs deep but its thoughts flow pure. Calm memories. Churning nightmares. We will look deeper." A vision bubbled up in Odok's mind. It was shifting and difficult to make out. An obscured figure was giving something to a quillboar. The pair stood apart from a group of orcs with glowing red eyes. "The magic stems from one, not many. Apart from the ones you seek." The figures in the vision faded away but the object remained. It was clouded and pulsing with a green light. Two silhouettes of a boar appeared. One was plain and moved towards the object, then left unchanged. Another had a matching glow inside, and when brought near, the glow intensified. "It feeds that which is already there, but does not corrupt on its own." An image of an orc appeared next to the glowing silhouette, but its face was blocked by a black wispy hood. "Those that planted the seeds of corruption do not know of it." The object again stood alone. Its light faded and revealed its shape – that of the crystal. Suddenly an imitation of Odok appeared and touched the crystal. A spark ignited but quickly faded. The entire image dropped away. "This one was last to touch the seed. This is all we see. The magic is weak. The link is faint."

"We remember this one," came the echoing voice of Earth. "It plucked the thorn from our skin but was scarred in return. There is strength and will, but fragility as well. It is a friend to us, not a foe. We will watch it. All things in time."

With that the four spirits dissipated, their totems lifeless. Odok felt a pressure around his wrists lighten. His cuffs slipped off his hands and fell to the ground. He walked to the rim of the circle and carefully stepped over it. Feeling no resistance, he slowly made his way to Zor.

"Does this mean I can leave?" Odok asked weakly. He suddenly felt very tired. The words of the spirits swarmed about his thoughts like buzzing insects. What did it all mean?

"You are no longer a prisoner, but you won't be leaving the city soon," Zor said before turning towards Zal'joo. "Do as Karjak wishes. The pup is in your hands now." With that Zor turned and walked away. Odok's attention snapped onto the troll.

"What did he mean by that?" the orc demanded.

Wordlessly, Zal'joo pulled a creased letter from the folds of his vest and presented it to Odok. He opened the letter. He read its contents. His eyes widened. His jaw dropped.


End file.
